Black Widow vs Snake Eyes
by booklover1598
Summary: Snake Eyes is tired of the same old game when he spars with his teammates. Natasha has no match in sparing. Hawk and Fury decide to bring the two together for a week of fighting to see which one is better. Will the AWESOMAZING ninja win? Or will the ex-Red Room Soviet Spy bring the house down? Please review just some humor for you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little plot bunny I've been mulling over. Snake Eyes gets tired of fighting the Joes in hand-to-hand and Hawk decides to ask Fury for a favor...involving our favorite Russian Red-head.**

Hawk watched as Snake Eyes, his best infiltrator, take down his comrades without a struggle. He knew that Snake was getting tired of easy wins and like challenges. He Hawk decided it was time to call in Fury on the favor.

* * *

"What?" Nick Fury grunted as he answered the phone on his desk, "Abernathy? You decided you want to try it out. Deal. I'll send her to the bridge, I'll be with her along with Hawkeye." he hung up on Clayton Abernathy, or General Hawk. He called in Agent Hill.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"Get Widow and Hawkeye in here, now." he commanded before she disappeared out the door. She returned seconds later with Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff in tow. They were dressed and ready for action.

"You wanted us." Black Widow said as they waited for their orders.

"You two are coming with me and a college to a top-secret, high-government, military facility. Agent Romanoff, you will be sparring with one of the best infiltrators in the world. Barton, your coming to help her lick her wounds, which won't happen." Fury gave the red-haired woman a look.

"Yes, sir." the said, blank faces.

"Head to the bridge, I'll be there waiting." they nodded and left. I stood and gathered some things before I left for the bridge. I made it to the bridge moments before Romanoff and Barton, who neither looked surprised to see me. They stood beside me at attention and we waited for maybe fifteen minutes before our ride showed up.

"Welcome aboard, sir!" a man from the front called with a grin, "I'm Ripcord, your pilot for this evening. Please sit down and buckle in, we're in for a bumpy ride!"

The three of us took our seats and buckled in as we were instructed.

* * *

I watched as Ripcord landed the black nightwing jet on the deck of the S.S. Flagg. The engine cut off and the hatch opened revealing three people. Director Fury, an old friend of mine, Agent Natasha Romanoff, SHEILD's best infiltrator, and her partner Agent Clint Barton. I walked up to them briskly as Ripcord hopped out of the pilot seat.

"Welcome back Nick! It's appeals to me that you're willing to have Agent Romanoff spar Snake Eyes." I said. Nick nodded.

"Clayton, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff, and her partner Agent Barton. Best pair of assassins you'll ever come up with." Fury claimed. I shook Natasha then Clint's hands. Their faces were blank and they remained silent.

"Good to meet you, I hear you can give our ninja a run for his money?" I said to the red-haired beauty.

"I'm going to take him for all he's worth then leave him in the dust, sir." she said in her light Russian accent. I grinned.

"That's what I was hoping for." I smirked. I turned to Barton.

"I hear you've got the best aim in the world, son? Is that true?" I asked. He nodded curtly, "A man of few words I see?"

"No, I'm just not gloating like Romanoff." he grinned softly. A hint of mischief came into his grey eyes. I chuckled with Fury while Romanoff just smirked, something that scared me.

"We'll see Barton, we'll see." she said.

"Well, follow me lady and gentlemen." I lead them into the ship and into the elevator, "Down we go."

when the door opened we were in the training center. Many Joes were there; Roadblock, Tunnel Rat, Duke, Scarlet, Beach head, Covergirl, and several others stood and saluted me.

"Duke! Get Snake Eyes in here ASAP." I barked. The man nodded and was gone. Not to long after him and the ninja entered the room. Snake Eyes saluted me, "At ease, soldier."

*Sir, yes sir!* Snake signed.

"Snake, meet Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. These are SHEILD's top agents. Agent Romanoff, this is Snake Eyes."

"Hello, Snake Eyes." she said nodding her head. Snake nodded back curtly and signed to me.

*Why are they here?*

"We are here because General Hawk wants you to spar my agent." Fury spoke up. He was giving his best one-eye glare, too, "To say the least, I agreed it would be best if Black Widow had some experience with someone that she may have an actual fight with. So, during this week, you two will be training together."

"I look forward to a challenge, Snake Eyes." Natasha said before she disappeared. Barton and Fury didn't look the least bit surprised at the ex-Red Room agent's silence like some Joes were. Barton turned to me.

"So, were is our bunk, sir?" he asked. I blinked.

"I have two-" I started.

"I'd like to sleep in the same bed as my wife." he cut in. Apprehension came to me, out of the corner of my eye I saw several men deflate. I get what he was doing, he claimed Natasha so that the Joes wouldn't bother her, "I don't worry about Natasha's well being. I've seen her do some pretty gruesome stuff to men who've done inappropriate things to her. I just come around and kill them, put them out of their misery."

"Third level, sixth room on the right, number four-twenty-two." I nodded to him. He nodded back and turned to Fury and waited.

"You're dismissed Barton, go make sure Widow doesn't infiltrate something she's not supposed to be in." Fury growled. Clint smirked and winked at me. I chuckled, this was a great idea.

"Any damages those two cause, it's all on you, Clayton." Fury said as he pulled out a cell phone, "Hill! Pick me up, I have a meeting to attend to and if my ass is on the line, so is yours."

"See you Friday, Nick!" I called as he stalked out of the room, "Get back to work ladies and gentlemen, then go get some sleep while you can."

"Sir, yes sir!" they said, saluting me as I left.

**So please review! Just something I thought would be funny, there's probably some OOCness, sorry for that! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I found Natasha when she dropped from the air vent above me. I stepped back so she wouldn't land on me. She landed in a crouch and stood and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and led her through the corridors. We found our room and discovered that two duffel bags full of clothes and toiletries.

"Tasha, remember, no infiltrations unless it's entirely necessary." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin against her shoulder. She smelled like jasmine and strawberries. She smirked and turned around in my arms, wrapping her own around my neck. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

"Why not, Clint?" she pouted playfully.

"Because these people won't be to happy about it, and I won't be there to save your skin. I'll be on my way in a stolen aircraft to the helicarrier." I smirked. She scowled and pushed me onto the bed.

"You're no fun anymore Clint." she called as she dragged her bag to the bathroom. I laughed and scrounged around my bag and pulled out a bra and panties set.

"Nat! You have my bag." I called turning around to find her holding my bag in her hand. I handed Nat her clothes and took mine. She disappeared back into the bathroom and I changed into sweats and a wife beater. Natasha exited the bathroom ten minutes later, her hair damp and dripping little droplets onto her shoulders. She was wearing a black, silk night-dress that ended mid-thigh. She crawled into the bed and rested her head on my chest while I read a classic, Sherlock Holmes.

"Mm, you're reading that again?" she grinned softly. I chuckled and pressed my lips to hers briefly.

"Yes, I enjoy it." I said, "I think I can indulge myself now and then."

"Yes, but that's why I'm here, Clint. So you can..._indulge_ yourself." she purred in my ear. I smirked, I knew exactly where this was going, not that I was going to stop it.

"Oh, really, Nat?" I said huskily as I set my book aside. She grinned like the minx she was and began to crawl on top of me as she pulled my shirt off. Then someone knocked on the door. I scowled and got up. I opened the door to find Duke and a red-haired woman, "What?"

"Just wondering if you wanted dinner, is all." Duke suppressed a knowing grin when he saw Natasha glaring at him. The red-haired woman cocked a brow but didn't say anything.

"No, we ate before we left." I said.

"Okay, well, sleep well tonight, Agent Barton." Duke winked at me. I chuckled mirthless.

"You too, Duke." I said as I closed the door. Natasha slid under the covers and lay on her side.

"I'm not in the mood anymore." I swear my heart shattered when she said that, "You can get Duke back later."

"Fiiiinnnnee." I huffed and slid in beside her. I pulled her close and rested my head on top of hers. It took a while, but I finally fell asleep.

**Yeah, a little mushy stuff for BlackHawk...I'm having a stupor for the plot. I need help! If you have an idea for BW vs SE please pm or review! preferably both!**


End file.
